Ed Edd N Eddy: Safety for Eds
by colbyleebrown
Summary: when Eddy gets Kevin Mad, Kevin Challenges Ed to a Fight. can Ed win?


Ed Edd n Eddy

Episode :?

Safety for Ed first.

It was a Normal Day in the Cul-De-Sac in PeachCreek.

Three Certain Kids Were Walking down the Street and one of them, Obviously the Leader, Was Thinking of A Plan to Scam the Other Kids.

"So Sockhead, What scam you think we should do Today?"

Eddy asked. Double D sighed "I'm not Sure Eddy. I mean we've Done Every Scam in the Book and almost 90% of them have Failed."

Ed spoke Up "Like Chickens in Gravy!" he said Randomley.

Eddy Sighed and Ignored him. As he Continued, he Bumped into another kid. Eddy Fell to the Ground and The Kid named Kevin Glared at him. "Watch it Dork!"

Eddy Glared Back At Kevin. "Me! you're the One who Bumped into me so you should Watch it!".

Kevin Smirked "Oh yeah? What are you Going to Do about it?".

Eddy, Secretly Scared of a Confrontation, Growled. "I'll Tell you what I'll do. I-….I'll….."

Kevin Shook his Head. "Yeah that's what I Thought. Now Out of my Way Dork Dork and Dorky."

He said shoving his Way Past them. Ed Waved Happily "See ya Kevin!".

Eddy was mad.

"Ugh! I'm Sick of Shovel Chin! He thinks he's Better than me?"

Eddy Growled as Double D Pointed out "Well Eddy. He's Kinda a Little Bit more Tough and a Little Smarter than you."

Eddy Whirled around and Grabbed Double D By the Collar of his Shirt. "what! I'm Nine miles past Smarter than Shovel Chin! Like 2 plus 4 is Pie. Simple".

He said as he Let go. Double D Rubbed his Shirt of filth. "and to think I just had this washed." he Muttered.

Eddy Rubbed his Head in Frustration. "Forget him. We've got some Scamming to Do!" he said as he Pulled Double D and Eds' Arms as he ran. "Do we get to Have Chickens Too?" Ed Asked Randomly. Eddy Sighed "Shut up Ed."

Later that Day,

The Eds had made another Scam that, According to Eddy, Was Sure to Work. Eddy Grinned as they set up a Wooden Table with a Sign on the Front that said "Try the Ed Trampoline! Only 25 Cents."

"This is sure to get us Jawbreakers Boys." he Grinned.

Double D Quirked his Eyebrow "Really? Does Making the kids jump on a Trampoline one Minute each turn Really worth it? We Could have done this Before."

Eddy Looked at him like he was Crazy "Are you Kidding? This Scam also Comes with your Own Ed T Shirt as a Souvenier. It's Genius Sockhead!" he said Pointing to White T Shirts they had in Boxes that said "I rode the Ed Trampoline." and on the Back of them said "The Ed's Rule!".

Double D Sighed "Well I guess we Can try. And if this Dosent Work?"

Eddy Grinned at the Empty- Soon to be Full- Money jar.

"Of Course it'll Work!"

At that Moment, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 came by and saw the Scam.

"Oh Boy Plank! A Trampoline!" Johnny Yelled Excitedely as Eddy Grinned. "and When your done, you get your own Souveneuir t Shirt. And if you want to try it again, it'll cost you another 25 cents." he said.

Plank Grinned as He Held up a Quarter "Alright! Let's Try it Plank!". he Started but Eddy Stopped him. "Does Plank Have a Quarter too?". Johnny looked at Plank "What Plank? You Want to? Okay Buddy." he Turned to Eddy "Plank says he'll give you two Quarters for an Extra minute."

Eddy Grinned at the Mention of Extra Quarter for an Extra Minute.

"I Like the Way Plank Thinks! Go ahead!" he said as Johnny and Plank Jumped on the Trampoline with Double D setting the Timer to Two Minutes. Rolf Smiled "Rolf Likes what you Ed Boys think. Such Cheap prices since Nana's Pig meat Selling in the wooded forest of the Bark."

Eddy Stared Not Understanding what Rolf had Just said "AAAAALLLLRRRIGHt…..go ahead Rolf!" he said as Rolf Handed him the Quarter.

He Ran to Double D and Put the Three Quarters in the Jar. "We're already Getting paid Sockhead! Pretty Soon we'll be Swarming With Jawbreakers like There's no Tommorrow!"

A Few Minutes Later,

Almost the Entire Cul de Sac was trying the Scam. The Only Ones that Weren't There Were Kevin and Nazz.

Eddy Grinned at Double D "Can you believe it Double D? we're Getting Rich!"

Double D Smiled at his Friend "Well I'll Admit, this is making the Kids Happy."

Eddy smiled "you Bet it Is! This is the Greatest idea we Came up with ever! Right Lumpy?".

He Turned and Ed Was Playing with some of Rolf's Chickens.

"Chickens! Moo Mooo! Say Moo!" he Yelled to the Chickens as he Ran around, Frightening them. He still Caught them after a minute a time and hugged it.

Eddy turned to Double D "So you think we'll be able to get more Jawbreakers than we Can Count?".

Suddenly,

Eddy Was Pushed to The ground as Kevin walked Past him along with Nazz. Nazz saw the Scam "Wow. Kevin this Looks Fun! Let's try it!" She Said Handing in a Quarter as She Waited her Turn.

Kevin Shook his Head "Yeah Right. It'll Probally Be A waste of Time."

Eddy Got Up and Quirked an Eyebrow "Is there a Problem here Patron?".

Kevin turned to Him "Yeah. I'm not handing in a Quarter because your Scams Suck Eggs. you just make us Waste our Money and Give them to you Dorks." he said as Eddy huffed "Well it's Better than your Scams. Oh yeah you don't have any because your stupid Shovel Chin!" Eddy growled. Kevin Got mad at This as he

Got in Eddy's face.

"I Dare you To Say that Again Dork."

He growled as Eddy Looked him Dead in the Eye "Your. A. Stupid. Shovel. Chinned. Dork. Hah! I said it Double D!".

Suddenly, Kevin Picked Eddy off the Ground by his Shirt and said "Your Gonna Regret saying that Twerp." he said as Double D tried to Stop Kevin "Now Please! Let's not Get Confrontational here! We Can Work out this Can we Gentlemen?" he asked as Kevin Glared at Him

"Stay out of this Sock headed Dork or I'll Pound you Next." Kevin Growled as He Pulled a Fist Back ready to Punch Eddy "Get Ready Dorky."

Eddy Huffed, Secretly Afraid. "Bring it!" he Yelled.

Kevin's Fist was About Halfway about Hitting Eddy When Ed grabbed Kevin's Fist, Stopping him in Time.

"No Need to Fight Alien monster! Unhand my Fellow Fighter or I'll Terminate you from Taking over my Planet!" Ed Yelled in his Comic Book Trance.

Eddy Breathed a Sigh of Relief. "Whoo! Thanks Lumpy!"

Kevin Got Red with anger. "Oh Yeah Dork! Take This".

He Said as he Raised his Fist and threw it Forward. Everyone else stopped to Watch This.

Ed Just Stood there as he Spotted Something on the Ground. "OOhhh!" he said as He Bent Down, which made Kevin Miss his face. It Caused his Fist to Fly back and Accidentally hit Kevin in his Face. The Force Sent Kevin Down to the Ground in Pain.

Ed Came Back up "I Found a Quarter Eddy! Am I good or What?" he asked Unaware of the Situation he was In.

Kevin Got Back Up Beet red with Rage. "THAT'S IT DORK! NOW YOUR GONNNA GET IT!" he roared as he Got in a Football position and Charged Ed, Ready to Tackle Ed.

Ed Studied the Quarter "I must see this better to make sure it's good condition I must."

He leant Backward Bringing his Foot Out which Kevin Crashed into. The Foot in his Gut Knocked the Wind out Of Kevin and Sent him into the Ground Again.

Eddy was Amazed and Snickered "WOw. Shovel Chin's Getting Beat up by Lumpy and Lumpy isn't Even Trying! This is Great!"

He said as the Kids were handing Eddy Quarters for Snacks to Watch the Fight. Double D Looked Concerned for His Friend.

" Oh Dear. Ed Maybe Stronger But Kevin's pretty mad." he said as Eddy Grinned "Are you Kidding? That's what makes this Entertaining!".

Kevin was Boiling mad and he had a Few Scratches and Bruises all over him while Ed Didn't Have a Single One.

Ed Turned to The Others.

"hey Guys! This Quarter is Shiny! I can Buy Chickens!"

He said. Kevin chose that moment to Football Tackle Ed to the ground while the big guy's Back was Turned. "Get ready for a Poundin Dork!" he snarled as he Charged.

Ed noticed his Shoe was Untied "uh Oh! Must Tie Shoe!" he said as he bent Down. Kevin Went sailing over him and Crashed into a Bunch of Trash Cans, Badly beaten. He Was Now too Exhausted to Fight.

Everyone was Shocked that Ed had Won the Fight Without even knowing or Trying.

Eddy Grinned and Held up Ed's Arm "Lumpy Wins!".

Everyone Cheered as Sarah said "Wow. My Big Brother's Actually Cool for Doing that."

Suddenly Kevin Got Back up and Marched over to them. He Got in Eddy's Face.

"If Dorkus here is So Tough, then let's Have a Rematch! The Construction yard! In Two Days! Have an Ambulence Ready!" he Growled as he marched off along with the rest who thumbed up Ed even Sarah.

This Excited Eddy Even more "Wow. Lumpy's Gonna Win."

This worried Double D. "Are you Sure Eddy? Kevin's making it sound like he's gonna kill Ed."

Eddy Scoffed "Come on! Lumpy's Bigger Stronger and Tougher than Shovel Chin. How can he not Win?"

Double D thought this over and Sighed "since there's no way we'll talk Kevin out of this, let's get it over with."

Eddy Grinned "That's the Idea Sockhead!".

Two Days Later,

Eddy and Double D Had Set Up a Wrestling Ring in the Middle of the Construction Site and Ed was in the Corner of the Inside, Still Unawarw of What he Had Gotten himself into.

The Rest of the Kids were there to Witness the Fight.

Eddy Grinned Once Again At Double D. "come on Sockhead. Let's ready Lumpy."

They Got up as the Kids were talking.

Johnny Grinned "You think Ed's gonna win? Cause my money's on him!". Eddy Rushed to them after hearing this. "Money! Give me some and that'll increase the Chances."

They all handed him money while Double D Readied "Ed. Incase Kevin tries to Attack Keep dodging until he get's tired. That'll increase the Chances of you winning."

Ed was Dressed in a White Sleeveless shirt and was wearing his Same Jeans along with a Headband and Wristbands.

He only said "You think Kevin will Bring a Chicken Double D?" he Asked Randomley. Double D Sighed but heard a Voice "Out of the Way Dork. Dorkus is Gonna Get it."

He turned and Saw it was Kevin who had on a White Sleeveless Shirt and had Black Shorts. He Glared and Grinned Evily at Double D. "What are you still doing here dork? You have guts I'll give you that." he said as Double D made one last attempt to end this.

"Please Kevin. Can't we Work this out?" he begged as Kevin Glared at him.

"You want to Get Beatin Up?"

Double D Winced as he Backed out of the Ring.

Kevin Turned and Glared at Ed "Get Ready Dork. This is for two Days Ago!" he Yelled as he Charged Ed Fist Raised.

Ed Suddenly Thought Kevin was an Alien Monster and Ed Was a Warrior Protecting the Innocent. He got mad and made a Warrior's Cry.

"Prepare to lose Alien!" he yelled as he Charged With his Head Leading the Way. He Grabbed Kevin and Held him in the Air "For Our Planet!" he yelled as he threw Kevin into the Ground.

In Ed's Comic book Phase Vision, he thought Kevin was an Alien Mutant and Ed was a Barbarian to Protect People. And this is why he was Actually Fighting Kevin.

Kevin climbed out of the Hole and Got Super super Mad. "Now your Dead!" he Roared as He Got a Bat and Charged Ed.

Ed, Believing Kevin was a Mutant, Growled.

"Prepare to Meet your Maker!" he Yelled as he Charged Kevin.

Kevin Grinned Wickedely as he Raised the Bat "Now your talking Dork."

Ed however Jumped up high and was falling down, preparing to Squish Kevin.

Kevin gulped as he wasn't Expecting this.

"Oh man!" he moaned as Ed Crashed onto him, squishing him greatly. Eddy Cheered "Go Lumpy! Show him who's Boss!".

Kevin, Now I mean Mega Super Mad with Rage, Snarled "THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD FOR REAL DORK!"

He roared as he Threw Pieces of Rocks At Ed.

Ed However Dodged the Rocks (Parodying the Neo matrix bullet Dodging) and The Rocks Hit Eddy instead.

Eddy moaned in Pain as Double D Rushed to Help him.

"Eddy! You okay!" he asked.

Eddy Groaned as he was dazed. "if you find any teeth lying around, there mine."

Kevin growled as Ed said "Prepare for my Warrior Quake Attack Vile Alien!".

He said as he leaned all the way up and front and Slammed his fists so hard into the Ground, that it sent Kevin into the Ropes around the Ring. Kevin Bounced Towards Ed, Fists Raised.

"Take this Dork!" he yelled but when he got Closer,

Ed's Fist was in the way. Kevin's Face Crashed into Ed's Fist, thus Giving Kevin a Black Eye.

Ed wasn't finished as he grabbed the Stunned Kevin.

"And I'll finish you Now for attacking my planet!" Ed Yelled as he made a Warriors Cry.

He Jumped on the Trampoline and Flew So High in the Air that No One could see them.

Ed Came Back soaring straight for the Ground, grasping Kevin.

They Crashed into the ground so hard that the force Destroyed the Entire Wrestling Ring and sent everyone Backwards.

This Completeley Shocked everyone as The Smoke Cleared.

The Smoke revealed a Bruised and beaten up Kevin and an Injured Ed.

Kevin Fell to the Ground still dazed and Moaned in Pain.

Eddy Grabbed Ed's hand and raised it in Victory.

"And Lumpy Wins!" he yelled as Everyone Cheered.

Eddy grinned "I Can't Believe Lumpy did that! Kevin isn't so tough as he Looks."

Suddenly,

Kevin tapped Eddy on the Shoulder. Eddy turned only for a fist to land in his face. Kevin Smirked "I'm Still tougher than Double Dweeb and you Dorky. Later".

He said as He walked off still Hurt.

Double D Smiled as Everyone Cheered. "well that taught you a lesson Eddy. Violence is never the Answer. Let's go get Some jaw Breakers Ed." Double D said as he and Ed Left along with Everyone Else. Ed Grinned "Can we Get Some Chickens?".

The alone Eddy Moaned as he Said "Hello? Anybody?".

The End!

I always wondered what a fight between Ed and Kevin would be Like and I believe that Ed Could win.

I hope you liked this!

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


End file.
